Life gone wrong to weird
by Revenge77
Summary: Louise Star was in the hospital for a while. She was put in there because Doom attacked the plane she was in and he killed her parents and other people. So later she sends a letter to the Fantastic 4 along with the other kids at school. From there life gets rather strange for the overly smart six year old.


I don't own anything, but Louie and Austin. Hey this is after the first and second movie.

Louie:

Hi, my name's Louie Star and I'm a six year old girl. I have black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. I normally just wear a tank top,jeans, and sneakers. So I'm rusty on walking do to being temporarily paralyzed from the plane crash that Doom caused. That left my parents dead, and my big brother in a coma, but today is my sixth birthday so I get to make a wish. I also have get to write a letter to the Fantastic Four for school, which I get to do by my teacher coming by the hospital for my lessons. Anyway let's get back to the story.

"Louie, have you finished your letter?" Miss Cathy asked and I handed it to her with a smile.

"Thank you Sweetie, I'll mail this for you right away, see you Monday," she said and left.

Tomorrow the Baxter Building:

Susan:

"Wow, that's a lot of fan mail," Johnny said looking at the sack we got yesterday that we just now got done reading.

"It's from the school down the block, Johnny, they're just sending us thank you cards and stuff," I said.

"Yeah, well, some of it's fan mail," Johnny said and just Willy came in and handed Reed a letter.

"Who's this from?" asked Reed.

"That's from some poor girl in the hospital," Willy said and left then Reed walked over to us opened it.

"Dear Fantastic Four, I just wanted to thank you for putting away Dr. Doom, my parent's killer and the one who put, my brother in a coma. I wish you luck for the future like I wish I get to run around instead of lying in bed all day, watching stupid stuff like Elmo. So, bye I wish to meet you guys one day.-Louie Star," Reed read to us.

"Poor, kid," Ben said.

"Yeah, no kid should be watching Elmo," Johnny said and we shot him a glare.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we should, pay Louie a visit," I said.

"I agree," Reed said and with left to surprise the kid.

Hospital:

Louie:

"Louie, you have some guess here to see you," Nurse Ann said and I smiled at her letting her know it was okay.

"So you're the little kid who sent that letter," a gruff voice and I turned my head to see the Fantastic Four and smiled.

"Yes, sir," I said and he seemed shocked by me calling him that.

"I never knew a five year old could write such a good letter," Mister Reed said and I scowled.

"I'm six," I said and Johnny laughed, you see I know their names because I watch the news...Secretly.

"Oh, God, you weren't kidding when you said Elmo," Johnny said and Sue came in.

"Hey, Sweetie, your name's Louie right?" she asked and I nodded.

Sue:

Right before I was about to go in I saw a doctor walking this way with a grim looking face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked and he looked at me sadly.

"I'm just here to tell Louie that her brother Austin just passed away," he said and I stopped him.

"I'll do it," I said and that what got me here.

"Hey, Sweetie, your name's Louie right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I have some bad news,you see,Louie, your brother Austin died," I said in a soft, soothing voice and she started to cry. We all felt pretty bad for her she just looked so young and full of life, but sorrowful at the same time it was heart breaking. After that I pulled the team out of the room for a moment.

"Reed, I was thinking, maybe we should take on a kid," I said and Reed eyes went wide.

"I was thinking about taking in Louie," I said and he calmed down a bit same with the others.

"I think that...Eh com... Be find," he said clearing his throat a little.

"Good," I said and took out my cell and started making some calls when a lady told me,"Sorry, ma'am, but Louie Star has already been adopted by a Johnny Storm," and hung up and I turned to fine Johnny walking back toward us.

"Johnny, you did what!?" I yelled more in shock then anger at him.

"Don't worry she's just my niece and your daughter," my eighteen year old brother said and I hit him.

"He didn't?" Ben asked and I nodded.

"What he did claim her as?" Reed asked.

"He put her as our daughter," I said.

"Yeah, about that I lied she actually my daughter," Johnny and I hit him in the arm.

"Nurse she's hitting me!" he yelled.

Louie:

"**They do know these walls aren't sound proof right?**" I thought and just then they walked in the room with the doctor who just undid my I.V. and Sue helped me to the bathroom and handed me my clothes. I put them on and walked out in my tank top and jeans.

"Hey, sweetie we're going to take you home with us okay," Sue asked and Johnny picked me up which surprised me. I tried to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't let go so I gave up.

"Nice try,kid, but I'm not you letting down until we're in the car," he said and I crossed my arms which caused some laughs.

Baxter Building:

Johnny:

The kid feel asleep in the car and she was all leaded up me using me ask pillow. Sue, thought it was cute, but I felt embarrassed by it. Once at home I got the honor of carrying her inside after that I just stood in the living room still holding her while Sue went shopping. I have a feeling that she's gonna spoil Louie rotten. Then I sat on the couch and she was still in my arms.

"Daddy," she whispered and I froze. Did she call me that or was she just dreaming. Just then she woke up and rubbed her eyes and looked at me tiredly.

"Johnny, where are we?" she asked.

"The Baxter Building," I said.

"Oh," she said and Ben came in the room and sat down on the other side of the couch. Then Louie sat beside me still looking tired and Sue came in with bags full of stuff for Louie.

"Looks like someone likes having a kid around, other than a grown up acting like one" Ben said and Louie looked at the bags surprised.

Louie:

**Are those for me, they can't be right**?-I thought.

"What's the matter never seen toys before?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, but I never got to play with them," I said and that's because my family wasn't really one for toys, but we did explore jungles and stuff.

"Well that's gonna change," Johnny said picking me up which I still don't like.

"Not yet, Johnny, I have set up her room," Sue said and Johnny just frowned.

"Fine, I'll just teach, Lou, how to play X-box," he said and took me to his room and turn the gaming system on and handed me a controller.

"Okay, we're gonna play Black Ops 2 mulitplayer against bots your on my team," he said and I really didn't understand that. Then he set up what he called a class and told me which button was for what.

"Okay, you can be the sniper and shoot anyone you see...Except me," he said and the game started. At first I didn't know what to do until I was shot at and then I shot the shooter in the head. In the end Johnny only killed two out of ten bots.

"How...," he asked looking at me and I just smiled.

"You said shoot and I did," I said and he still looked at me weirdly.

"Johnny, Louie can come into her room now," Sue said and we walked into my room that had:Pinkish peach walls, orange and hot pink striped bedding, and toys.

It's going to be different here.

To be continued


End file.
